Absence Makes The Heart Grow
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: While Akihiko is away on business, Misaki tries to cope with his own loneliness. Pure fluff. Misaki a little OOC, but whatevs, it's fluff lol ... One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki / Akihiko (Usagi-san)

**Summary:** While Akihiko is away on business, Misaki tries to cope with his own loneliness

**Notes I**: This is my second Junjou Romantica story! Haha I JUST recently saw my first episode, and really, really like it. So, I continued watching, and now I'm left here wishing there was a third season.

**Notes II:** Rated T ... hopefully some smexiness ensues. Roughly a year after the last episode, so, Misaki is about 20 and Akihiko is 29.

* * *

"_How is everything?" Akihiko asked on the other end of the phone._

Misaki felt his heart pounding in his chest with utter excitement at the chance of speaking to his lover again. "Great! I can do anything I want!" He said enthusiastically. "I feel like a big-shot all alone in this condo by myself!" He smiled.

It had only been a few days since Akihiko had left for a book tour around Japan, promoting his latest work. Normally, he avoided promotional tours like that; he _hated_ traveling, and he hated being away from Misaki. However, this was his newest (and second award-winning) book, so his publishers insisted. Of course Akihiko refused at first, but eventually, was worn down – and agreed to do the book tour. It was supposed to be a month, but Akihiko _insisted_ it be no longer than two weeks.

Misaki had been staying in the condo alone since.

"H-How are you, Usagi-san?" Misaki quickly asked, blushing when he realized he forgot his manners. "I thought you'd call sooner."

_He heard Akihiko sigh on the other end, "I'm sorry, Misaki. I intended to, but these damn publishers have my days planned out meticulously. It's a non-stop pain in my ass." He grumbled._

"O-Oh, of course." Misaki blushed, giving a small smile as he held the phone close to his ear, like if he didn't, he might miss something Akihiko said. "I'm sure you'll have a blast! You get to see so many cool places!" He encouraged brightly.

Misaki furrowed his brow with concern when he heard Akihiko sigh on the other end; it sounded like a tired sigh. Sad, even…

"_I would rather be home." The writer mumbled in that low, unintentionally husky voice of his. _

Those words alone made Misaki's heart speed up even faster.

_Is it selfish to think that even on tour – exploring beautiful places, and meeting exciting people – Akihiko would rather be home with me? _Misaki thought.

The brunette teen chuckled awkwardly on the phone. "Well, I'm s-sure you're just jetlagged." He smiled. "What are you doing for dinner? Are you eating properly?" Misaki couldn't help but ask. While he knew Akihiko was a grown man, and had taken care of himself just fine before he'd come along… Misaki still worried about him. Sometimes Akihiko could be so careless, so casual and forget the basic essentials. Especially when he was working.

"_It was a mistake leaving you there alone." Akihiko grumbled firmly, completely ignoring his lover's previous question about HIS well-being. "I should have insisted that you come."_

Misaki blushed, "W-Well, we knew I couldn't. I still have school. I can't afford to miss two weeks." He admitted sadly. Not wanting Akihiko to worry about leaving him alone, Misaki tried to brighten his tone again and laugh. "Don't worry, Usagi-san. You'll be back and annoying me in no time at all." He teased, rubbing the back of his neck with a sad smile.

There was silence on the other end, and for a moment, Misaki was worried he'd said something wrong.

Truth be told, Misaki had been HOPING that Usagi-san would take him along… but Isaka had intercepted him first, and 'casually' informed Misaki of the possibility that he would only be a _distraction_. This made the teen upset, of course, but as always, he kept it to himself. He didn't want to cause trouble for Akihiko. He never did.

"_Misaki," Akihiko's low voice muttered intimately into the phone "I love you."_

The young boy blushed deeply and his smile faltered. "I… love you too, Usagi-san." He admitted sheepishly. Feeling the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, Misaki tried to awkwardly laugh off this feeling again. "Go enjoy your tour!" He smiled hopefully. "Like I said… soon you'll be back here, and wishing you were somewhere else again." He laughed.

"_Misaki…" The warm, almost forlorn tone of Akihiko drifted through the phone again – making the teen's heart speed up again._

Flushing again, Misaki quickly stammered, "Ah, I-I'm going to be late for school, Usagi-san! I'll call you later, ok?"

For the third time, Misaki heard Akihiko release a heavy sigh.

"_Have a good day." The writer said._

Misaki nodded, "You too. Bye."

Hanging up, Misaki took a deep breath and stared at the phone for a few minutes. Akihiko sounded so sad, so distant… and Misaki couldn't figure out why. Surely the tour couldn't be THAT bad. He hoped that when he got older, he could have a cool profession where he could travel – and gain as much respect and admiration as Akihiko had.

Grabbing his messenger-bag, Misaki slung it over his shoulder and left the condo, locking the door behind him. Maybe he'd order in food tonight! Or watch a movie! Misaki was having a good time being on his own; it was important to have some personal time, and the 20 year old found himself quite at peace.

Well… almost. Sleeping was a bit strange. He'd gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed as Akihiko, and keeping warm – that his own bed felt foreign to him now. And it was colder.

But, that was just a little setback. Nothing major…

At least, not yet…

* * *

Running home quickly with test in hand, Misaki couldn't keep the excited smile from his face. He had ACED his English test. He used to be horrible at it, but ever since he moved in with Akihiko – his lover had been helping him improve. It was definitely paying off.

Waiting impatiently in the elevator, Misaki bolted from it as soon as it opened – and burst into the condo.

"Usagi-san! I scored PERFECT on my English test!" He boasted enthusiastically. But as he opened his mouth to call out again – Misaki stopped himself.

_Oh right… Akihiko wasn't here._ The condo was dead silent.

Feeling his heart drop a bit, Misaki tried to push away that feeling – and instead – went right over to the phone. He dialed the number Akihiko had left him, and waited as it connected. His heart fluttered in his chest; he knew Akihiko would be proud of him…

…_If only he were here to be proud of me in person… _The teen lamented.

Misaki winced and closed his eyes – forcing that thought out of his head. No, this WASN'T about him; this was about Akihiko's book, and HIS tour. It was a celebration of his work, and no matter how much Misaki might wish Akihiko were here… he wasn't going to take this special occasion away from his lover. Akihiko deserved this praise and recognition; Misaki didn't want him to worry, or be distracted.

"_Hello?"_

Misaki brightened, "Hi! Usagi-san, it's me!" He smiled.

"_Oh, Misaki… this is Isaka." The voice on the other end greeted with an amused chuckle. _

The brunette's heart fell a bit, but he covered it. "O-Oh… hello Isaka-san. Is Usagi-san there?" He asked hopefully.

"_Sorry cutie, but Akihiko-san is working the crowd in the downstairs conference room. Quite the turn-out, you know?" He beamed. "I'll have him call you back. Later!" He said, before immediately hanging up._

Misaki held the phone against his ear for a few seconds more, before hanging it up. He couldn't hide the fact that he was disappointed; he really wanted to speak to Akihiko. Figuring he might feel better just bragging about his PERFECT test to someone else – Misaki called his older brother. But unfortunately, he wasn't home either; Misaki had forgotten he was visiting America with his wife.

Hanging up the phone again, Misaki released a heavy sigh.

For the first time since Akihiko left (which was nearly four days ago, now)… he felt genuinely lonely.

Setting his test down on the table, he wandered into the kitchen and began to browse the fridge for what he could reheat for dinner. Once he'd eaten and gotten settled and eaten, Misaki sat in front of the couch and started to watch TV… and while that was normally one of his favorite activities, he felt a bit forlorn tonight.

Was it because he hadn't been able to brag about his test? Or maybe because Usagi-san wasn't here to 'bug' and 'pester' him while he tried to watch TV?

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Misaki stared at it sadly. He'd been waiting with high hopes that Akihiko would call him back.

Biting his lower lip, the beautiful brunette debated calling him AGAIN… but instead, set his phone down on the coffee table. He didn't want to be a bother. Isaka had said that he'd tell Akihiko that he'd call, right? So if he had the time, Akihiko would surely call him back.

As the night got later and later, Misaki had curled up on the couch; his arms wrapped around the large, Suzuki bear, which practically lived on their couch (when it wasn't captive in Akihiko's bed, that is). Misaki held it close, squeezing the lifeless bear as if it were a real person.

Well, there was only ONE person Misaki found himself wishing it really were.

Reaching out wearily to grab his cell phone, Misaki flipped it open, and his heart sank even further to see that it was not only midnight… but that Akihiko STILL hadn't left him a message, and hadn't attempted to call him.

Closing his eyes, the teen curled up on the couch – clutching to the oversized Suzuki bear for dear life as he tried to sleep.

…The bear was soft, warm… and smelled like Akihiko.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Misaki was feeling a bit depressed. He still hadn't heard from Usagi-san, and while it worried him… it also saddened him. The teen KNEW he had to get a grip; it was just a promotional tour. It's not like Akihiko would _never _come back.

Besides, Misaki felt like he'd probably taken up too much of Akihiko's time ever since he moved in (and they started dating) – so this trip was a good thing.

Despite repeating that to himself several times a day… Misaki found it wasn't working; he wasn't convinced. His heart felt heavy, his spirit was low, and when it came down to it… he simply _missed_ Usagi-san. He missed yelling at him when he teased him, or pissed him off… he missed his familiar, comforting touch and smell… he missed scolding him about deadlines, he missed being ambushed by acts of sexual harassment… and he missed that company.

Flipping open his phone again, Misaki dialed the number again, and waited. But unlike before when Isaka answered, this time, no one did.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Misaki closed the phone and grabbed his bag. He glanced around the condo briefly before he left… noticing how neat and together it looked - not to mention, achingly quiet and still. He'd been able to keep things incredibly tidy without Akihiko here, leaving his shit around.

_Was it weird to MISS that?_

Lowering his head, Misaki left the condo again – and headed off to school.

* * *

Misaki knew he was really getting desperate for some attention. He kept trying to call his brother – who STILL wasn't answering – and it took the boy a good hour and a half before he remembered that Takahiro wasn't answering because he and his wife were still visiting America. Why did he keep forgetting that?

When he'd gotten to school, he was almost to the point of _begging_ his friend Sumi to come over to his house to hang out JUST so he could have someone to talk to. But Sumi had to decline, since he had relatives staying with him at his parent's house. As selfish as it sounded, Misaki kind of hoped Sumi would invite him over to HIS house… because being around a bunch of people sounded better than being alone.

But alas, Sumi simply bid him goodbye and headed home.

During the same, lonely walk he'd taken for the past week – Misaki took out his cell phone to try and call Akihiko again. But his spirits and hopes lifted for a brief moment, when he saw that he had ONE missed call… from Akihiko.

His heart began to beat faster, and Misaki felt the first smile in days spreading over his face as he quickly called back, and waited for his lover to answer.

"_Hello?"_

Misaki was nearly beside himself with happiness, just at hearing someone's voice. "Usagi-san? It's me! I'm sorry I missed your call! I just got out of school, and I—"

"_Ah, Misaki. Sorry, it's Isaka again." He chuckled. "You must learn to ask who is one the phone before you start babbling, hm cutie?" He teased._

The brunette's heart fell again, but he tried to keep his voice casual. "Heh, I guess you're right. Um… I got a missed call from Akihiko?"

"_Yes, that was about an hour ago." Isaka informed him. "He's at a party right now, I'm afraid. You JUST missed him." _

Misaki swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat. "Oh…"

"_I'll tell him you phoned. Gotta go, cutie! Duty calls!" The sleazy editor said happily, before he hung up the phone._

The 20 year old closed his own cell phone, and stuffed it back into his pocket.

* * *

By the time Saturday rolled around, Misaki almost couldn't bear it.

He hadn't really slept well at ALL during the week, and his loneliness was just eating away at him. He hated this feeling; he hated feeling so lost, so confused, and so vulnerable. Family and loved ones had always been important to Misaki, and he knew that he relied on them (as much as he pretended he didn't). But now, the boy found himself without his brother… or his lover, who was just finishing his FIRST week of a two week tour.

He didn't even have school to go to today, and that seemed to make the situation all the worse.

Picking up the phone again, Misaki held his breath as he once more dialed Akihiko's number. It was early - almost 6am. He realized this was risky… especially since Akihiko could be asleep. And lord knows that the writer HATED being woken up early, or disturbed. But Misaki felt like he was going crazy.

He'd never missed someone so much.

He heard a click on the other end, and then a groggy groan…

"_I told you leeches I was sleeping in today." Akihiko's angry, sharp voice hissed into the phone. "I told you NOT to disturb me."_

Misaki found himself shrinking down on the couch, feeling incredibly guilty (not to mention stupid) for phoning Akihiko so early and disturbing him, just because he was being a baby. "O-Oh… I'm sorry, Usagi-san… I-I know it's early, I didn't—"

"_Misaki?" Akihiko's voice suddenly intensified; sounding far more focused and alert._

The brunette blushed, "Y-Yes." The boy listened as he heard some quick shuffling, and Akihiko clear his throat.

"_How are you, Misaki?" He asked; his tone completely changed from agitated, to warm and concerned. "I miss you… terribly." He purred into the phone._

Misaki's heart sped up. "I miss you too, Usagi-san," He smiled weakly. "I-I'm sorry I'm calling again. But we hadn't spoken in a while, and… I…"

"_Call __**again**__?" Akihiko interrupted. "I've been waiting for you to call me since the last time we spoke." He explained in that deep, lulling tone of his. "Did you leave a message?"_

Misaki's face flushed, "Yes, I spoke to Isaka both times… he said he would tell you to call me. I just… thought you were too busy."

The teen heard a deep, angry growl come from the other end.

"_I am sorry, Misaki. This tour has me running around at every hour of the day. I hate it." The writer complained bitterly. _

Not wanting Akihiko to feel bad, Misaki immediately tried to cover with an awkward chuckle, "It's ok, Usagi-san, haha. You're busy, it's ok." He said. "I just…" Misaki stopped himself, wondering if he should explain how awful he'd been feeling. But he didn't want Akihiko to worry. Though when his eyes fell on his disregarded test paper, his face lit up again; he had Akihiko on the phone finally, now was the time! "Oh! Usagi-san! I meant to tell you: I got a perfect score on my English test!" Misaki gushed.

"_You did?" The surprised voice of Akihiko responded. When Misaki heard his lover's familiar, deep chuckle – his heart melted. "Congratulations, Misaki. I'm very proud of you." He smiled. "We'll have to celebrate when I'm home, hm?"_

Misaki's heart thumped in his chest. "Y-Yeah! I can't wait!" He smiled.

But suddenly… his eyes began to well up with tears.

"U-Um… so… when are you home again?" He asked tentatively. "N-Not that I'm desperate or anything," The young man quickly covered (as he always did). "I just can't imagine you're living too healthy out there. Between your smoking, your over-working and your coffee addiction, you've probably lost ten pounds."

_Akihiko laughed again, "Don't worry, Misaki… I'm getting along just fine."_

Those words.

Misaki remembered very clearly when he'd been sent to live with his brother for a while - right around the beginning of his 'relationship' with Akihiko. They had spoken on the phone at the train station… and Akihiko had told him that he was getting along fine without him.

Those words stung just as much now as they did then.

_Akihiko was getting along fine?_ Then… how come HE wasn't? Why did Misaki feel like his heart was drowning in the tears he held back? Why did HE feel so utterly alone and depressed?

"_Misaki?" The concerned, low voice of Akihiko broke his thoughts._

The boy again tried to swallow the large lump that began to form in his throat. "I-I… um…" He stopped talking and grit his teeth together; cursing the tears that began to roll down his cheeks. He had to be strong… he had to stop acting like such a child, and being so selfish! He would NOT make Akihiko call off his tour just because HE was starved for attention.

"_Misaki." Akihiko's voice seemed more serious now… commanding even. "What's wrong? You mustn't hide anything from me." He scolded. "…Did something happen?"_

Misaki wiped his ever-flowing tears away from his eyes, "N-No, I'm fine…" He lied, biting on his lower lip to stop it from trembling. "Everything's fine here, too. I'm taking good care of the b-bears, and… um… school is fine… and… and…" He whimpered, trying (but failing) to keep his voice light.

"_Misaki." Akihiko's voice sounded more urgent. "Are you crying?"_

"No!" He quickly yelled back. "I'm just being a wimp, I…" Stopping himself, Misaki forced himself to calm down, and was able to get his voice back to normal as he continued, "I-I think I'm just tired. I'm not used to sleeping alone… w-without you harassing me…" He teased, giving a small laugh.

"…_Misaki." The warm voice addressed him with concern again._

But he kept talking; he HAD to. "U-Usagi-san, I'm sorry for waking you. You should get some sleep… you probably need it." He stammered quickly. "I'll call you soon, o-or, um… maybe you call me next time, because then I won't interrupt you again." He offered weakly.

"_You are NOT an interruption, Misaki." Akihiko pressed worriedly. "I want you to tell me w—"_

Misaki winced and slammed his eyes shut, "No, Usagi-san, I've… I've got to go. Go back to sleep." He cut off. When he heard Akihiko's silence on the other end, Misaki's lower lip trembled again. "I miss you, Usagi-san."

"_Misaki…" The older gentlemen answered, "I love you."_

Feeling those tears from before come flooding back, Misaki closed the phone and hung up.

Why did this have to be so hard? He'd been waiting so long to speak to Akihiko on the phone again: to hear his voice, his laugh, and his I-Love-You. And then when Misaki FINALLY caught him on the phone… he got too flustered, too emotional, and had to end it.

Trembling, the young boy sulked as he went upstairs and ventured into Akihiko's room. Going over to the closet, Misaki opened it and trailed his eyes around the shirts and clothes that Akihiko hadn't taken with him. Grabbing one of his lover's dark-gray, cashmere v-neck sweater shirts, Misaki slipped it on. It was incredibly large on him, of course… but it was so warm. So soft and comforting.

Hugging his arms around himself, Misaki lay down on Akihiko's bed and curled up there.

Inhaling the warm, musky, familiar scent of the shirt he now dawned and the sheets pillowing around him, Misaki began to cry…

* * *

When Misaki awoke, he discovered it was dark outside. Apparently, he'd slept through most of the day. Dammit. Saturday was his day off from school, and he slept through it.

Then again, it's not like he had anything big planned. It was boring wandering around trying to find something to do alone. Misaki had hoped that by the time he woke up, the aching loneliness he felt this morning would be gone.

But it was only worse. He was still wearing Akihiko's sweater shirt – and didn't bother taking it off as he headed wearily downstairs. His face felt so heavy, and he almost wanted to start crying again.

Enough was enough.

Misaki realized he couldn't do it anymore… he had to come clean. Would it be the worst thing if he admitted to Akihiko that he was lonely?

He could always tell him that he DIDN'T need to come back, or anything… he just… was lonely. Maybe Akihiko even had some tricks? Something HE did whenever he was lonely?

Sitting on the couch again, Misaki tried to stop himself from trembling as he dialed Akihiko's number again. He could already feel the tears welling in his eyes as he waited to hear his voice again.

"_Hello?"_

Tentatively, Misaki held his breath, "Usagi-san?"

"_Haha, no, Isaka again I'm afraid." The man chuckled. "You call a lot, huh cutie?" He mused. "And always at the wrong time. We're heading out."_

Misaki was about to DEMAND that Isaka put Akihiko on the phone – but he stopped when he heard muffled yelling from the room. Clutching the cell phone, he listened as he heard Isaka childishly arguing with someone.

There was a bit of a scuffle, and finally, he heard a deep breath.

"_Misaki?"_

The boy's heart almost leaped into his throat. "U… Usagi-san?" He asked hopefully.

"_It's me." He soothed warmly. "Are you alright? Do you need something?" He asked._

Misaki took in a shaky breath, "I-I… um…" He stammered weakly, as his voice quivered. "I… miss you." He whimpered.

There was a deafening silence on the other end. For a moment, Misaki wondered if he had been disconnected from Akihiko – until he heard the older man _growl_ on the other end.

"I-I'm sorry!" Misaki quickly said, fearing that Akihiko was annoyed about this 'pointless' call. "Don't be mad, Usagi-san, I'm… I'm just…" He wept, already cursing himself internally for blubbering like a child. "God, Usagi-san, I'm _so_ lonely!" He cried, clutching the phone.

The boy heard Akihiko gasp on the other end.

"I know you have another week on your tour, and-and I am not asking you to come b-back… because your tour is important! I just… I…" He choked out in a few quick sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just not used to having you AND my brother gone, and… there's…" Misaki stopped himself as he held back another sob. "…There's no one here. I'm… I'm lonely… I can't fit it! I'm s-so sad, Usagi-san… I… miss you. I miss you." He admitted as he trembled. "I… don't mean to be a bother."

Another silence fell between them, and Misaki immediately wondered if he'd done the wrong thing.

"_Misaki… I…" Akihiko began sadly, before he stopped. He paused, before he spoke again; his tone almost more 'scolding' now. "I have to go."_

The teen gasped – his mouth hanging open. Did Akihiko not hear what he'd said?

"Did… didn't you hear me, you asshole?" Misaki screamed angrily through his tears. "I-I just poured my heart out and you 'have' to go?" He repeated. "Are you too good for me or something now? I know your parties are important, but I'm s-suffering here!" He scolded wildly.

"_Misaki," Akihiko said quickly._

"FINE! Go! I-I'll find someone! Don't think I won't! I don't… I don't need you either!" He wept hysterically.

"_Misaki, wait!" The writer yelled._

But the brunette slammed his cell phone shut, before angrily throwing it across the room. He watched, heaving with angry breaths as his small phone smashed against the wall, and crumpled onto pieces on the ground. He started to cry openly, and fell back onto the couch – clutching Suzuki bear to him like he was a lifeline.

This was all Akihiko's fault.

_HE is the one who made me fall in love with him. He's the one who said I have to love him ten, and twenty, times as much as I already did! He MADE me this way; Usagi-san has turned me into an over-emotional, dependant, stupid BABY!_ … Misaki thought to himself as he wept himself back to sleep.

* * *

Cracking his bleary, blood-shot eyes open, Misaki discovered it was now Sunday morning (his Saturday was pretty much wasted with moping and crying). Figuring he needed some fresh air after that tantrum and sleep, Misaki left the condo and went for a walk. He hadn't bothered to change out of Akihiko's shirt that he'd put on the previous day for comfort – and instead just tossed on his jacket and some jeans with it.

He still felt awful. The conversation with Akihiko hadn't gone at all like he'd planned. He had hoped his lover would be able to comfort him, maybe talk to him and help him not feel so alone. Misaki knew Akihiko was busy, but… they still loved each other, right? Akihiko had told him to start being more selfish… so… was it terrible that he'd WANTED Akihiko to make him feel better?

Flicking his large green eyes up – Misaki found himself approaching the flower shop he'd gone to when he'd bought some flowers for Akihiko when he'd won his award a year ago. Since it was one of the few places open at this time of the morning, Misaki slipped in. The bell chimed, but as he looked around, he didn't see anyone. Since he was just browsing, Misaki trailed his soft, sad eyes over the various displays; the colors were bright and inviting, and they all looked so beautiful.

The boy felt himself tense when he finally saw the peach colored 'Baby Romatica' roses he'd bought for Akihiko.

In fact… just looking at them made his eyes start to water again.

_Dammit. Why did thinking about Akihiko always make me want to cry? Why did I feel so empty, and so dependent on the approval and love of that asshole? _He thought.

"Can I help you?"

Misaki turned to look, clearly thrown off guard, as the pleasant sounding voice addressed him. He visibly blushed when he saw it was the nice looking, dark-haired boy he'd encountered the last time he was in the store. His nametag said: Nowaki.

"U-Um… no… I'm just… looking." Misaki muttered sadly, lowering his eyes.

Nowaki tilted his head; something was obviously troubling the young man. The kid couldn't have been more than 20. "Are you sure?" He asked warmly. Frowning, he furrowed his brow, "You look like you're about to cry."

"Yeah? Well… so what?" Misaki snapped childish stomping his foot. "Maybe I'm having a bad day! And maybe it's NONE of YOUR business." He pouted defiantly. Ok, so he had no REAL reason to snap on the shop guy, but he was in a bad mood – and already embarrassed that he'd started to cry.

Again.

For the millionth time!

But to his surprise, Nowaki just chuckled, "You remind me of a friend of mine." He smiled warmly. This kid, even in looks, made Nowaki immediately think of his Hiroki. They were achingly similar in their overall demeanor, their looks, and obvious temper tantrums. "Of course you don't need to tell me." He nodded. "Let me try and make you feel better." Nowaki smiled, reaching forward and plucking one of the flowers out of its container. With another charming smile, the young man handed it to Misaki. "Here."

Misaki felt a heated blush cross his face.

"Uh… thanks." He muttered awkwardly, giving the young man a strange look.

Nowaki laughed again. "Browse around as much as you'd like. I hope your day improves." He nodded in silent greeting, before he went back to his duties, priming and arranging the flowers in the shop.

Looking back to the flower in his hand, Misaki sighed. Suddenly he didn't really want to be here anymore; he just wanted to wallow at home in self-pity. Heading for the door, the young boy paused and looked back. "Thank you again." Misaki said with a shy nod. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's fine, it's fine." Nowaki smirked. "We all have days like that. It's best to spend them with someone you love." He waved, before turning back to continue his work.

Misaki slipped out of the store and began to walk,

_I wish I could_, He thought bitterly.

Miski slipped back into the condo with a heavy heart. He should just give up. Dropping the single rose he'd gotten at the flower shop onto the coffee table – Misaki took off his coat and bag; tossing it aside.

His life was boring… and it was only when he didn't have Akihiko around that Misaki realized it.

Stomping upstairs unhappily, the teen flopped down onto Usagi-san's large bed face first and sighed. It was only Sunday; he had about 6 more days until Akihiko returned from his promotional tour. How was he going to get through this? He was so bored and lonely… this was definitely NOT as fun as he thought it would be.

Wrapping his arms around yet another large, Suzuki bear, Misaki sighed – and closed his watering eyes.

"Usagi-san…" He whispered aloud. "I miss you."

* * *

He felt warm… he felt safe…

If he couldn't have Usagi-san beside him, sleeping with Suzuki bear was a close second. Adjusting himself in the bed with a cute sigh, Misaki snuggled into the bear he'd been holding; reveling in the warmth radiating from it.

Wait…

Warmth?

Misaki blearily opened his eyes, realizing that the bear was much firmer than it had been… and there were familiar, long arms wrapped around him. Feeling a bit startled, Misaki pushed back a bit to look at the intruding bed-fellow (of course he didn't get very far; those arms were wrapped around him pretty tight).

"U-Usagi-san!" He choked out in complete shock.

The man sleeping beside him cracked his beautiful, lavender eyes open a bit, and stared at the boy. "Oi. Quiet down. I'll ravage you later." He grumbled. "I'm too exhausted right now." Giving Misaki a small smirk, he pulled the boy closer to his chest, and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"W-What are you doing here?" Misaki demanded as a heavy blush painted his cheeks. He was conflicted between feeling ecstatic that Usagi-san was here IN PERSON… and being pissed that his lover had ditched his book tour. "You're supposed to be promoting your award winning book! Are you crazy! Your publishers are going to be furious!" He complained.

Akihiko just chuckled deeply; the sound resonated from his chest against Misaki's cheek, causing the young man to subconsciously snuggle closer. "Misaki… you said you were lonely." Usagi-san reminded him. "The truth is, I was lonely too. I couldn't very well stay away any longer." He apologized.

Misaki didn't think his face could get any redder.

"That's stupid." He muttered embarrassingly. "I'm still mad at you."

Usagi-san sighed and nestled his nose and lips against Misaki's ear, causing the boy to shudder. "Misaki… when I said 'I have to go' on the phone, I was not speaking to you… I was speaking to Isaka. I was telling HIM that I had to go." Akihiko explained. "You misunderstood the direction of those words, and hung up before I could explain. That snake was trying to rush me while we were on the phone." He growled, squeezing his arms around Misaki a bit tighter. "But when I heard you crying… begging me to come home… weeping that you couldn't live without me…"

"I-I never said I couldn't live without you!" Misaki argued with a bashful pout.

But Akihiko continued, "Aching to have me touch you… longing for my lips against yours… pleading that I come home and never stop fucking you…" He kept listing.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Misaki yelled. "Stop being a pervert!"

His anger was quickly silenced when Usagi-san claimed Misaki's lips in a deep kiss. The boy moaned and whimpered, immediately sliding his arms around Akihiko's strong shoulders and pulling himself against him as tightly as he could. The young teen emitted another high pitched moan when Akihiko's tongue slid into his mouth and dominated it as he always did.

When they pulled back, Misaki mewled as his lover gently lapped at the outside of his lips with his tongue.

"After hearing you in such pain… I knew I had to come back. I boarded a plane an hour after you hung up." He whispered gently. "I made you love me so deeply… it was wrong to leave you alone. It will never happen again." He purred comfortingly. "I missed you, Misaki. I love you."

Leaning down, Misaki sighed as Akihiko kissed him again – this time gentler; more cherishing and sweet. He shuddered at the sensation, and buried his head into the crook of Akihiko's warm neck.

"I… I…" Misaki stammered quietly. "I missed you so much." He admitted. "I… love you, too…"

Akihiko smiled, "I know you do, Misaki." His fingers threaded into the teen's soft, long brown hair and played with it gently. "Sleep now. It's been a long, difficult week for the both of us." He soothed, placing a kiss on Misaki's forehead as he held him possessively. "I'll make a mess of you after we get a few hours sleep…"

Misaki blushed and closed his eyes. "Pervert."


End file.
